1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and more specifically to a batting practice device for baseball batters. Over the years, it has been a problem of those teaching baseball to maintain a balance between the skills of participants pitching baseballs and those batting same. In recent years, baseball pitchers have tended to dominate the game of baseball since relatively little equipment is needed to develop such skills. Conversely, in order to develop the skill of a batter, one must provide a device which will present the ball to the batter over extended periods of time and in a manner to simulate the action of a ball normally thrown by a pitcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices for developing the batting skill of baseball batters have been provided, some of which are extremely complicated and expensive to produce and others which are relatively simple in construction. While the more complicated and expensive structures, some of which have the ability to simulate the various actions of a ball normally pitched by a pitcher, are acceptable to professional baseball teams, such devices are not normally available to organizations which teach youngsters the art of playing baseball due mainly to their great cost. Although the more simplified and inexpensive devices may be available for such instructions, such devices have not been heretofore satisfactory since they do not have the ability to simulate the various actions of a baseball pitched by a pitcher.